mercenariesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mr Zurkon
Hi, welcome to Mercs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Russian Mafia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- patx RE: Deck of 52 great idea on the deck of 52 i'll see if i can add some stuff. also thanks for your edits... -- patx 21:23, February 6, 2010 (UTC) : ok i updated the site notice for u http://mercs.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Sitenotice | also u have been added to the top users on the main page! -- patx 21:38, February 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Eva Navarro I was under the impression Eva was a Mexican with Venezuelan citizenship when I read she was actually Mexican, but I find it hard to believe, considering she threw a knife at Solano's picture, I wouldn't think a foreign citizen would hold that kind of patriotic love for country. Maybe it's just some random detail someone threw in without really knowing why. PLAV Vehicles We need a list of PLAV vehicles in the "Weapons and Vehicles" article, badly. Can I count on you to help? Whoops, sorry about that, I haven't gone to Wikia in a long while so it slipped from my mind DestPrince 06:33, April 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Castro Helicopter I'll handle the deletion, I'm an admin now, you can create a new Castro page if you want. On a separate note, I started playing Playground of Destruction again, and am planning to update the Deck of 52 list, but right now I'm taking a little break. Mi-26 Helicopter Hey Zurkon, I was thinking about combining the contents of the Condor and Jade Wind into the Mi-26 article, but I'm not so sure, what do you propose? DestPrince 14:58, April 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Mi-26 Okay, I'll get to it as soon as I can, it's kinda late over here where I am though. And on that note about the Mercs 2 vehicles, would you care to give me some more details, and if necessary, some kind of example? From Dest Ah, I see what you mean. I'll try fixing that later, I'm gonna go to bed now, oh and if you come across any pages that look like spam or vandalism, please mark it with the "Deletion" template, I just remembered an unregistered contributor from way back who did precisely that, and am rounding up his articles for removal. Good night. DestPrince 15:46, April 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Diplomat I was planning to merge the info from both of them with the Abrams page (since, technically, they are both the same tank) just like when I was planning to merge the different Mi-26 pages (Jade Wind, Condor) into a single page. In fact I'm planning to do this with all the vehicles that reappear from the 1st Mercs to the 2nd one. We have our work cut out for us, it's not easy, but somebody's gotta do it. My only problem as of now is finding pictures of all these vehicles, real-life pictures are fine, but I'd think shots of the official models in the game would be preferable. DestPrince 10:22, April 3, 2010 (UTC) The Mercs 2 forums were shut down I dunno why, they just were. DestPrince 10:47, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks BTW, do you have any pictures of the Condor and Ewan's Mi-26? Even a screenshot of his "Lucky Ladies" will do fine, although it would definitely be better if it is of good quality. offer if you can get 500+ edits i make u admin. i like to have at least two. and i am inactive for long periods. this sound good at all? GRAND ADMINISTER PATX 02:21, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Awesome. Seeing you now have an edit count in the 700s. And I predict that taht will soon go into the 800s (past mine), I am happy to give you admin privs. On you have no exp. on being an Admin: its not that hard. On this wiki there are few vandals so you don't really have to worry about blocking people or anything. For you really all this will be is when you see a page that needs deletion you can delete it. If you see a bad edit you can roll it back (but I think I gave you rollback so you can already do this). Other then that there is not much to do. I'll grant you the privs right now. Enjoy! -- GRAND ADMINISTER PATX 19:24, April 7, 2010 (UTC) No problem at all. I have 838. My user page and talk page is all screwed up. I cant edit the namespace User:PATX so I had to move it to Admin:PATX (which sounds stupid and asshole-ish but whatever). So saying this if I don't respond to something I am probally checking the wrong page, for example it took me a while to find your last message. Happy editing -- GRAND ADMINISTER PATX 05:12, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Hearts Hey Zurkon, I've made a page about the Five of Hearts, and am going to put up a page on the Nine of Hearts as soon as I can, I'm playing it right now so I can put up their biography. RE: Hearts Thanks on that one, oh and just a little reminder, please take note of the card's locations, we need to fill up the In-game sections of those articles too. Real-life versions Hey Zurkon, do you happen to know anyone who's familiar with the real-world versions of all the weapons and vehicles in Mercs 2? in particular the Dragon lance, I need to know so I can do some extensive research on it so I can improve the Dragon Lance articles. Thanks anyway, actually, I know most of the vehicles of the other factions, but the PLA's arsenal is one that mostly eludes me, I guess I'll have a look around, and see if I find anything. To be honest, there was this forum on the Mercs website that attempted to list all the real-life names of the Mercs 2 vehicles, but ever since they were shut down, I am at a total loss. Anyway, do you have any info on the PLAV Salvador Tank? (or was it the Salvador?) DestPrince 15:07, April 5, 2010 (UTC) That's funny, on the Mercs 2 website they call the PLAV tank the "Salvador" (just to clarify, the PLAV only have one tank right?) Dragon Lance Thanks much on that, I'll get to work on the Dragon lance as soon as I am able. DestPrince 08:41, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Cities of North Korea Hey Zurkon, if you have the time, do you think you could help me expand the number of articles regarding the locations of Mercs 1 and 2? like the Haeju and Kirin-Do articles I made? DestPrince 12:04, April 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Cities That's ok, if you don't mind, I think I'll make a few new articles regarding locations, I've been a bit eager to do so. Fair enough DestPrince 12:44, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Soldier Classes Hey Zurkon, I recently checked the AN page and saw that section with the "Soldier Classes" however, it's only the soldier classes from Mercs 2. I think we should make two separate "Classes" one for the first Mercs and another for the 2nd one. There are other articles that have this piece of detail too. DestPrince 12:17, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Uh, Zurkon, I was actually thinking about putting the "Classes" under a separate heading than "Diplomacy," Sorry, My bad, for not telling you earlier. Thank ye kindly. DestPrince 14:45, April 7, 2010 (UTC) nice love what you did with the side bar! -- GRAND ADMINISTER PATX 14:53, April 8, 2010 (UTC) yea i was just thinking of a new logo... i don't have any real skills at doing them. if you do make one and upload (if you can). if you cant make logos goodly either, we'll put up a notice asking for a user to make one. sound good? -- GRAND ADMINISTER PATX 03:46, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Did somebody say logos? Hey Zurkon, I saw your message to PATX and back, so you intend on making a new logo huh? Well, not really, it's just that you reminded me of a request I made on the "Logo Creation wiki," and it perked me up for a few seconds, I still haven't gotten a response on my logo request though. (oh and it's for another wiki so as not to confuse) DestPrince 07:58, April 9, 2010 (UTC) That's okay, you said you were looking for a picture with the dollar bill that says "In Cash We Trust" right? DestPrince 08:10, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I think I've seen something like that before, I'll go look around and inform you if I find anything DestPrince 08:33, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Bad news Sorry Zurkon, I wasn't able to get anything on the "In Cash We Trust" picture. DestPrince 14:46, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Blanco is Libyan? I never knew that. DestPrince 09:06, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok, sorry, I don't own the next-gen version of Mercs 2 (yet) DestPrince 09:14, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Yep, not only that, most of them are just vehicles from the first game, like the Sungri Scout modified with Solano's VZ flag and given a different name (it wasn't Iguana, if I remember correctly) the same goes for the Raven, which was just a repainted Mafia Technical. There were a few exceptions, mostly the boats. DestPrince 09:22, April 12, 2010 (UTC) LMG Hey Zurkon, just asking, but in the next-gen Mercs 2, the LMG isn't the same as the RPD, right? DestPrince 10:42, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for te info DestPrince 11:13, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I took a look at some YouTube game footage just now, he was using an "Automatic Rifle" but the model looks like an RPK (the successor of the RPD) is this correct? DestPrince 11:24, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Anything new? Hey Zurkon, I haven't come around for a while, mind giving me a little update on the wiki's goings-on? DestPrince 11:20, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Mr Zurkon - hey. i see your messages to DestPrince... if u would like i can write a quick blog post (found a reason to acul use these blogs they give us lolol :P) explaing boxes and everything... ALSO: this discussion proves my point that this new what you see is what you get editor that wikia now uses is not making ppl learm anything. i am considering turning it off, making wiki syntax tutorials and making ppl edit via SOurce mode. tell me what you think? -- GRAND ADMINISTER PATX 21:48, April 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: New Stuff I asked PATX how to make templates, and he said you do it by making a new article starting with "template:" for instance "Template:(Insert name of template)" Oh, all right, sorry about that. I suppose I could try testing the sandbox a little, I'll tell you if I learn anything, how's that sound? DestPrince 12:19, April 14, 2010 (UTC) No problem, DestPrince 12:39, April 14, 2010 (UTC) stub template It looks neat, I'm trying my hand at making an infobox template, but I' having some difficulty. delete template Hey Zurkon, I had an idea for the "Articles for Deletion" template, how about a picture of one of the mercs using a laser-designated airstrike and the caption says "Roger, target received" since, you know, we're "targeting" the article for deletion, what's your thoughts about it? RE: Image template For some reason, the image of one of the mercs taking a picture of a dead HVT just popped into my mind. I don't have a witty caption to donate, though :( DestPrince 08:46, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like a good deal, ok DestPrince 11:28, April 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Mercs 2 weapons Okay, I believe there's already a page about the Bullpup rifle, and maybe we can link the articles of weapons that returned from the first game too. DestPrince 07:16, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Huh? Um... you lost me there, Zurkon. Mercs 2 vehicle category Hey Zurkon, can we get rid of the "Mercenaries 2 vehicles" category? I mean, "Vehicles" is such a broad term afterall, and it seems unnecessary to divide them between games. re: cats to make a category just create a page like Category:cat_name_here... of course replace "cat_name_here" with the name of the category... then to add the category via the bottom of the page... if you want to add like a description just edit the page you created... -- GRAND ADMINISTER PATX 23:24, April 29, 2010 (UTC) re: cats to make a category just create a page like Category:cat_name_here... of course replace "cat_name_here" with the name of the category... -- GRAND ADMINISTER PATX 23:21, April 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: Vandalism Thanks for the heads up, and nice idea for the template, although I tink that maybe Buford's "unfriendly" statement would be better. I think it went like: "You must think you're pretty badass killing my men, keep that up and I'll personally shoot you dead" Mischa or Misha? I thought this issue was put to rest already No Zurkon, I'm pretty sure it was "Mischa," either that, or maybe it's that thing with the different name discrepancy like Ewan as "Garrett" in the PS2 and "Devlin" in the next-gen ones, hold on, I'm going to YouTube to check it out and confirm for myself. Okay, I checked it out, turns out, it's the naming confusion thing again, like with Ewan, so its Misha in the next-gen, but Mischa in the PS2, it would seem. So, I'm at a loss. RE: Project Okay, sure thing, My hands are full for me right now (It's a little complicated to explain) I'll try coming often to help out, ok? DestPrince 07:46, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Castro Helicopters Hey Zurkon, I dunno how to solve it either, you'll just have to delete the page, and make a new one copy-pasting everything from it. DestPrince 07:08, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, I'm always around, it's just... lately I've been feeling rather bummed out. DestPrince 09:03, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Template help Hey Zurkon, do you know any intricate knowledge about making templates already? DestPrince 08:51, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, I was trying to make an infobox, but I can't edit it on the articles that I want it on, it's called "Template:Weaponinfo" DestPrince 09:54, July 4, 2010 (UTC) (Sorry for the late reply) Messenger/M1025 Scouts Zurkon, should we merge the Messenger article into the M1025? Oh and, sorry for not appearing in a long while, I've been a bit moody lately. DestPrince 10:40, July 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Faction Categorisation i suppose we could do something like that. I'm not quite sure what to make of it though. Well, it's just, I never thought of something like that, which is why I didn't know what to make of it, if you think it would be a good idea to use though, then by all means, go for it, just one question: the category will cover everything of said faction, right? that is to say, all their weapons/vehicles/characters and that sort, right? DestPrince 08:31, July 19, 2010 (UTC)